At the same place
by Jordan202
Summary: A comedy story about Cameron and Chase and other special people in a different situation they are now. Comedy, Romance. Cham.
1. Chapter 1

This story is the translation of the original one I wrote in Portuguese. I hope you guys like and reviews are always welcome!

---- ---- ---- ----

**Chapter 1**

What a nice ass.

That was one of those moments when Cameron was extremely glad with the fact Chase was a man in every sense of the word. Even when he had only jeans on, she was blessed with a vision of those perfect muscles in his back.

And the ones a little under it too.

"You like what you see, huh?" Chase turned around, providing her now a complete front vision of his exposed chest. He noticed she had been starring at him for the last seconds ever since he had gotten out of the shower.

"Seriously" Cameron sighed, closing the _Scientific American _she had in her hands "If I knew you were gonna get so cocky, I would have never supported you to join the gym". She tried hard not to smile, while placing the magazine on the nightstand near the bed.

"Oh, really?" Chase approached, pulling each one of her legs with his respective hand "Don't tell me you regret it" He joked, making her giggle.

Cameron straddled her legs around his waist, provoking him when Chase leaned in trying to kiss her, but she turned her neck around, causing his lips to meet her skin.

"Don't tell me you are not going to have sex with me" He joked, nipping her earlobe "After years of marriage I could write a long list of how many absurd things I've heard from your mouth explaining why we shouldn't have done it here or there, or..."

"You are a sex freak" Cameron ran a hand through his hair, closing her eyes when Chase traced down a path of kisses on her neck "That's all you can think about!"

"That's not true" He stopped, making her open her eyes. He starred at her and with his most serious expression, Chase declared "We don't have sex, babe. We only make love…"

Cameron laughed hysterically, thinking that was the most absurd thing she had heard that night. Chase laughed along with her, appreciating those moments of intimacy only Cameron could provide him.

"What?!" He asked, among fits of laughter and tears of joy. "You think I'm kidding?" He said mischievously.

"Oh yea, my Robert, the great lovemaker" Cameron laughed harder "You forgot you aren't getting anywhere with that romantic talk. You married _me_, Robert."

"Alright, we don't make love then" He kissed her lips quickly, and then his eyes sparkled "We make babies!" He made Cameron's favorite dirty face and rolled over in the bed, pulling her to the top of him.

Cameron tried to resist when he held her, but she ended up giggling again.

"C'mon, Alli" He provoked "You're gonna tell me you don't wanna play doctors with me today?"

His hands quickly ran through her shirt, caressing her skin and reached her bra. Chase had just untied it when they heard the sound of car outside.

"You have to go now" She decided "It's almost 5 pm, Jerry is here."

"Jerry, the big nerd?" Chase laughed, while putting on his shirt "If I knew he'd come here, I'd have never stopped by to get the boys' bags" He lied.

Cameron gave him the look she would give him every time she wanted to criticize. "Yeah right because that's the reason _why_ you came over."

"Well your apartment is near their school and I wanted to take a shower before I went to go pick them up. I didn't want to be late." He watched as Cameron put on her bra again.

"You are _always_ late".

"Oh, c'mon! What do you see in this guy, anyway?" Chase laughed ironically, the jealousy consuming him "I'm Jerry! I'm 40, I'm a physicist and I'm still a virgin!"

"I guarantee you he's nothing like that" Cameron said, raising her eyebrows, starring at him with a mysterious face.

"Have you two ever…" Chase made sonorous moans with a dirty face "You know…"

"What do you think?" Cameron smiled back, enjoying seeing the look on Chase's face provoked by her answer.

"What is it that makes him so special, huh?" He didn't want to seem like he was jealous, although all he wanted to do was smash the guy's head against a wall, even without knowing him yet.

"The day you meet him, you'll know what I am talking about."

"Haha, no, thanks" Chase said, thinking that he had heard enough of the guy already.

"Good because you are already late and Brad and Randy will be waiting for you at the practice and you know how impatient those two can get. You are always late." She repeated it.

"No I'm not" Chase denied "I do my best to be there in time. I told you, I came straight from work and took a shower here just to get there in time!"

Samantha gave him _the_ look for the second time.

"Alright, so I wanted to come here and see you" He confessed playfully, but knowing that deep down it was the truth "But don't tell you didn't like it" He pinched her, making Cameron giggle one more time, his favorite smile shining up on her face.

"Go!" She ordered, stretching in bed to push him away, always smiling.

Chase laughed too and the minute his hand reached the door handle, the bell rang.

Sighing heavily, he opened the door, facing a blond guy who was probably in the end of his thirties. He wore small glasses and had a very worked out body for one who called himself a scientist.

"You must be Jerry" Chase said, offering his hand "I'm Robert Chase."

"Oh, Robert, Brad and Randy's dad, right?" Jerry said, hanging his coat in the living room, after shaking Chase's hand "Your boys are great."

"Yes, they are" Chase said, nodding. What the hell didn't the guy look like a real, cliché nerd, with heavy glasses, curved back and funny voice?

"Jerry!" Cameron got in the living room, wearing a robe to hide her lack of clothes, nervously wrapping it around her body "I see you've met Robert!"

"Yes, finally" Jerry didn't seem uncomfortable with the situation.

"Well, I better go now. We don't want keep the kids waiting, right?" Chase put on his jacket "It was nice meeting you, Jerry" He crossed the doorway and in the exact same moment Cameron was closing the door, he couldn't help provoking "Enjoy my wife!"

Walking through the hallway, Chase put his hands in his pockets, with a mischievous smile on his face while he heard Cameron yelling "ex wife" out loud. He was sure Jerry would want an explanation to that.

With a happy smile on his face, Chase got inside his car and went to pick up the kids. The weekend was just getting started and he was already having a lot of fun.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone, thank you so much for the reviews!

I wanna apologize for the "Samantha" in the previous chapter. I'm used to write fics for Without a Trace and the names must have mixed in my mind! I meant Cameron all along! In this chapter, you'll find more about Jerry and about Cameron and Chase's situation! Enjoy! Reviews always welcome!

Chapter 2 !

By the time Chase got in the gymnasium where Brad and Randy had swimming classes, he saw their teacher approaching in her sexy swimming suit. That beautiful brunette definitely wasn't more than 25 years old and she liked, and a lot, to flirt with Chase.

"Hello, Dr. Chase" She handed both Brad's and Randy's bags "How are you doing today?"

"Great, Ashley. What about you?" He smiled at her, exalting charm through every single pore of his body "Were the kids too handful today?" He took the bags from her hands, making the contact among their fingers last a second more than it was necessary.

"No," She was definitely affected by the look on those green eyes "They behaved like angels" Ashley lied "Brad and Randy are making a lot of progress. They have a great interaction with the others kids…" Ashley nipped her bottom lip, looking at him with second intentions "I don't know if I ever told you this but I also teach adults."

"Really?" Chase tried to seem interested and kept flirting.

"Yeah…" She approached a few centimeters "But of course, those are _private _lessons…"

Chase got shocked and didn't know what else to say. God, those young women nowadays went straight to the point! Luckily, the awkwardness didn't last very long because Brad and Randy ran towards him yelling and calling him.

"Dad!" Brad got there first, throwing himself in his arms. "Dad, guess what, I was the faster swimmer here today!"

"I wasn't, but I can cross the entire pool without catching air, daddy! Not even once!" Randy smiled widely, pulling his leather jacket in an attempt to get his attention.

"This is great, you guys!" Chase placed Brad on the floor again after kissing him on the cheek and then he crouched to hug Randy, whose silver blond hair hid his green eyes. "You need a hair cut, buddy!" His father ran a hand through his head, finally looking into his son's eyes "I missed you!"

After saying goodbye to their coach, the boys started to tell their father about everything: Their lives, school, the practice…

"I'm glad it's Friday today, dad" Brad said, getting in the back seat of the car with his brother "I hate waking up early..."

"Just wait until you start working, you little monster" Chase laughed at his comment and started the car. Brad would always come up with an original comment like that one, making him think of Cameron.

Chase couldn't believe how grown they were. Brad was 5 and was becoming smarter every day. He still surprised everyone with his original and sometimes inappropriate comments and opinions about everything and everyone. Randy would be 4 in two weeks and the straight and full blond hair that almost reached his shoulders in the back part made him the miniature of Chase. The kids were still too little to understand things when he and Cameron had gotten divorced, almost two years ago. Sometimes, he still wondered what had made them make a decision like that, but he knew that after he had gotten that promotion at work, things had changed drastically for them. For all of them.

They were happy now, though. Cameron had her life, her friends and unfortunately a new boyfriend who was too much of a perfect guy in Chase's opinion. But Jerry was good and the kids liked him, and in some way, Chase liked that he wasn't a jerk. Of course he and Cameron still had their moments and even though he knew it wasn't healthy for them if they really wanted to move on, he couldn't help staying away from her like that.

But he knew that his ex-wife's relationship wouldn't last very long, though. Or at least, that was what he wanted to believe. After Cameron, he had had lots of women, but none of them stayed for too long in his life, by his own choice. She had had a few affairs too, but this guy was the first one she brought inside her house, and introduced to their kids.

Chase knew Jerry was good to them, and he was thankful for that. He also knew he didn't get to spend too much time with his sons, but that was something he was willing to change. And right now was a good time to start that.

Taking each one of the boys in one hand, he walked with them through the park and then he took them to eat pizza.

"Mom said we shouldn't eat pizza for dinner" Randy reprehended Chase inside the restaurant.

"Mom isn't even here, is she?" Brad showed her rebel side "And if you tell her, Randy, I will…"

"Hey, no threatens" Chase interrupted him, very aware of Bradley's rebel nature "Peace and love you two" He joked, messing up Randy's hair with one hand "It's okay to have pizza every now and then, but not everyday as you two would very much like. And you can tell her if you want, Randy, there's nothing you two can't tell mommy and I." Then Chase turned his eyes to face Brad "So, how many girlfriends have you got so far?".

"Eew" Brad looked at him as if he had said something really gross "I hate girls!"

"Oh, you are so going to change your mind in…let's say, 7 years? What about you, Randy?"

"No way" Randy slapped his hand. He smiled at Chase, who recognized that smile as being one of his own.

"No girls yet, alright, I get it...So, Randzilla, what kind of pizza do you want?"

When they got too caught up on the menu, Chase realized how grateful he was for those moments when they weren't arguing. Brad and Randy were really something.

"Brad..." Chase tried to approach the subject innocently "Since you guys are going to spend the weekend at my place, what is your mom up to this Saturday?"

"I think she's going to meet Jerry's parents" Brad said, seeming uninterested while she looked through the large amount of sundaes pictures.

That hit Chase like a bomb. Cameron wasn't the kind of woman who went to meet a boyfriend's parents, not like that!

"Jerry is the best" Randy said innocently "He is going to take me to watch the baseball game next week, daddy, you should come with us, please!"

But that was what broke Chase's heart.

When and how, he didn't realize in time, but the thing was: Jerry was becoming an important part of Cameron's life, and worse, he was playing a big role in Brad's and Randy's lives too, apparently. At the same time it made him sad, it also made him angry and jealous.

That guy had no right to walk in their lives and steal his family like that. Brad and Randy would forever be their kids, but Cameron had once belonged to him, and Chase wasn't fond of the fact of sharing her with anyone else, ever. Suddenly, the fact he couldn't call her 'his' anymore was too much frustrating, more than he could handle.

Sighing heavily, he spent the following hours in the boy's company. And that night, Brad and Randy went to bed wondering what was that they had done that made their dad change his mood so suddenly during dinner, becoming so much more serious than he had ever been. 


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter doesn't have Chameron interaction but it's crucial to the leading of this story. You'll find out why very soon.

And oh, just for the record, Nuns CAN talk and act like that. Speaking from own experience. _  
_  
Chapter 3!

"Doc, there's a call for you here!"

"I can't answer right now; I'm busy, get the message for me, please?" Cameron asked the assistant, without taking her eyes off the charges she had in her hands.

"I already tried that, but the woman said it's really important. I think it's from your son's school."

No surprise – Cameron thought. It wasn't the first time she had got a call like that. And there she was a few minutes later, parking the car in the corner of her kids' school.

"Allison" The old principal behind the fancy desk nodded her head as if she was greeting Cameron.

"Mother superior" Cameron did the same, sitting in front of her. "When you called, I came as soon as possible. Something wrong?" She asked innocently, feeling the start of a headache.

"Actually, yes" The serious woman starred at the doctor for long seconds. Cameron had seen those dark eyes a lot of times before, more than she would have liked to, to be honest. The mother superior had warm eyes and her face was usually decorated by a smile that transmitted peace to those around her.

That time things were different, though. She seemed older and more tired and Cameron could figure out why.

"We have a problem, Allison" She told sincerely and after a long pause, she added "And the problem's name is Bradley."

"What?!" Cameron was surprised by her honesty.

"I'm afraid your kids are going to have to leave us, my dear."

"Is that some kind of euphemism for 'I'm expelling your kids'?" Cameron asked, still not believing "You can't kick my kids out of this school! I know they are handful and…"

"Allison" The mother superior kindly interrupted her "I know we are a catholic school, but we don't make miracles, dear. The little one can stay, but Bradley has to go."

"What did Brad do that was so bad?!" Cameron was shocked.

Leaving a sigh, the eldest woman opened a drawer and took a big folder from it.  
"Here" She handed the heavy amount of papers to Cameron "Bradley is with us since she started school. In here, all the times she broke our rules are reported. He's a really smart child, and very bright too, but I'm afraid to say he's a bad influence to the other kids."

Cameron jaw dropped and the Mother superior explained herself, telling the doctor how Bradley would wisely manipulate the other kids to do the things that were against the rules and how many fights she had been involved in. In the last time Brad had done something wrong, reason why his mother had been called to the school, he had convinced a boy to cut off a wire of a computer in the secretary room, causing a short circuit that had made the woman lose all her data.

"What were you trying to do with that stuff?! That poor boy, he almost got expelled because of you" Cameron looked at Brad, when the boy was already in the back seat of her car. "You could have caused a serious accident, Bradley, damn it!"

"I was trying to see how it works, mom, so I made him go there and…" The little boy starred at the mirror with his blue eyes and stopped talking when she saw his mother's expression "I'm sorry." He apologized "I didn't mean to cause so much trouble…"

The traffic was horrible and Cameron was losing her mind at the driver behind her, who almost hit her car twice.

"Nun Marcia said you got expelled, Brad. You are not going to heaven because God doesn't like bad kids." Randy reasoned with Bradley, sitting next to him in the car.

Cameron mentally cursed the son of a bitch who blew a horn when she stopped in the yellow light.

"Nun Marcia smells like pigeons." Brad stated "She shouldn't go to heaven for that too. And so should you for looking like a girl."

"Watch your mouth, Bradlely! That's it, you are already grounded for a lifetime; you don't want to make things worse for you, do you?" Cameron looked at her through the mirror with the hardest expression on her face.

One cab made a dangerous move to stop for a passenger and Cameron almost hit the car against it.

"Mom!" Randy tried to get rid of Brad who was bugging him in the back seat of the car.

"You two, shut up!" Cameron yelled, losing control.

Randy started to cry and Brad backed off, both of them scared at Cameron. Their mother stopped the car in at the first place she could and turned around facing them with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, babies" She apologized "Mommy didn't mean to yell at you two like that… It's not your fault, it's just that you have to understand that mom has a lot going on right now and you need to help me, ok?" She pulled Randy to her lap and cuddled his hair until he stopped crying "You gotta help me, you can't fight like that all the time, okay? It drives mom crazy and I need your help."

Carrying him in her arms, Cameron entered the apartment and tried to spend some time with the kids before the dinner.

The conversation she had had with the Mother Superior had really put her to think. Going back to her past, she realized that things really started to change for good when Chase first had left the house.

It was a regular Monday morning when he called her, who was in the filed, to let her know about his promotion. Chase was sent to another department, and that was when he and Cameron had lost track of their marriage. Chase was hardly ever home anymore, and in the rare moments they were together, all they did was argue, about nothing and everything. The routine was becoming unbearable for both of them, and then one day, after Randy's second birthday, Chase had to go out for two weeks in a work assignment, and that was when Cameron realized that maybe, she and the kids finally got to spend some time without getting so stressed and fighting so much.

Chase apparently realized it too, because not too long after that, the two of them had decided that maybe, spending some time apart would do them some good. One month became two, that became three, and when they realized, the divorce papers were on. Cameron couldn't tell exactly when she had stopped loving him – she didn't even know if she really had. Of course there was still that tension in the air, there was still desire, but in all the moments she was about to give in, Cameron would tell herself this was all wrong.

She wasn't so immature like when she had met Chase. Now it wasn't only about her, because her priorities were Brad and Randy and their happiness meant the world to her. Cameron knew that every step she took was calculated to see how much it would affect her kids, and that was she was so careful about everything that involved her little angels.

Grabbing the phone with one hand, she dialed Chase's number and summing up the events of that day, she told him she needed to see him that night. It was time to decide what they would do about Brad. But the part she feared the most was telling him what the Mother Superior had suggested when she mentioned something like "spending some time together as a family". 


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the feedback everyone! Here goes the 4th chapter  
ps – I'm sorry for my grammar mistakes. English isn't my mother language and I never really took classes or anything like that. I don't spend much time online, so I don't really have the time to be looking for a beta! So, please, forgive me for those! 

"So the woman actually said that" Chase was surprised and shocked. He never thought Brad was an angel, but according to the things Cameron had mentioned, the boy had been way over the limits.

"She said a lot of things, Robert. She wants to see us both, together." Cameron squeezed the cup of coffee, feeling anxious and nervous "Not only about Brad, about Randy too. She would like to have a conversation, with both of us. As soon as possible." 

"Do you consider asking for another chance? For Brad? I mean, I know he's caused a lot of trouble, but 'bad influence to the other kids'?" Chase repeated the Mother Superior's words "This is too much, he's only 5."

"Imagine when he turns 15…" Cameron sighed, getting up and throwing the empty cup in the garbage "Do you have time now? I think we should just go there and get it over with."

x-x-x-x

Half an hour later, Cameron and Chase were already in the school building, inside the Principal's office.

"Mother Superior, this is Robert Chase, Brad and Randy's father" Cameron introduced them.

"Oh, nice meeting you, son. You two make a nice couple" The old woman shook Chase's hand.

"Oh, Robert isn't my husband" Cameron quickly added "Not anymore…"

"But I thought the only reason why you didn't use his last name was because you work at the same place?" The nun asked, surprised "Interesting… So this is a lot more complicated than I thought."

"What do you mean?" Chase and Cameron asked at once.

The Mother Superior started to interrogate them about their lives, their marriage and when and how much time they got to spend with the kids.

"Everything makes more sense now" The woman said "You never mentioned the divorce before, Allison."

"I thought you knew" Cameron was being honest.

After a few more minutes of talking, the Mother Superior finally concluded.

"Now it's perfect clear why Brad and Randy react the way they do. We noticed that Brad tries to get attention by acting the way he does. Randy is more closed off; he doesn't demand being in the spotlight and usually does his best to solve things in his own. They react differently, but deep down, the reason is the same. They need more attention from you" She looked at Cameron in the eyes "And from you" Then it was Chase's time.

Cameron opened her mouth to talk, but the woman shut her up with a hand gesture.

"I'll reconsider Brad's expulsion with two conditions. One, both he and Randy will have to start seeing the school therapist, at least once a week. Two, you two have to promise me that you'll spend more time with them. I know and understand the duties of working parents, but I also know your job is complicated; this is why I'm giving you two a second chance. Brad shouldn't pay for a mistake that isn't his." The Mother Superior finalized.

"I – I think she's right" Chase realized, looking at Cameron "I think it's our fault. I never had thought like this before."

Cameron didn't know what to say or do. Realization hurt.

"It doesn't make you two bad parents" The old Principal started to talk again "It happens a lot. Luckily, your children are still young, and the problem can be easily fixed. Go somewhere with them, take some time off every once in a while. Do it together, and show your children that despite the divorce, you two are still their parents, and even though you aren't together anymore, you'll always be their parents. That's never going to change."

x-x-x-x-x

The Mother Superior's words still echoed in Cameron's head when Chase stopped the car in front of the office. Their lunch time was over a long time ago, but none of them cared. Brad and Randy would always be a priority and from now on, Cameron would never let work or anything else get in the way of this again.

"Don't be sad" Chase put a hand on her face, making her look him in the eyes "It makes me sad too"

"I've always feared this, Robert" Cameron slipped one tear "When we decided to have Brad, it was so unexpected… I never planned to have kids, I never saw myself as the mother type. But then Brad happened, and Randy happened and I just… I love them so much, and seeing them suffering like that and because of something I did, or you know, something I didn't do…"

"Hey, shh" Chase pulled her closer and embraced Cameron when she broke down "It's not your fault, Alli. We are not bad parents, you know that. We love our kids, if we ever did anything wrong, we were trying the opposite. We always have the good intentions."

"It's not enough" Cameron repeated her mother's famous sentence, a weight she had been carrying in her shoulders during her entire life.

"It's gonna be, from now on" Chase assured her "I've been thinking a lot lately. I do want to spend more time with them. I have to hand in some paperwork until next week and then the weekend after that their summer vacation starts. What do you say we both take some time off and take them somewhere? To the beach, maybe? Something like that?"

"You mean, together?" Cameron unburied her head from his chest and met his eyes "Robert, we are not a family."

"But we are Brad and Randy's family" He said, decisively. "It's going to be good for them."

"We get along well" Cameron said out loud, more to herself than to Chase "Too well, sometimes."

"That's because you can't resist me" He joked and she finally smiled, playfully punching him on the chest with the side of her closed hand. 

"Jerk" She cursed him, finally relaxing and feeling safe again "I'll think about it."

"You do that" He said, kissing her head and letting go of the embrace "Think about that, and meet me later for dinner or something. Can I stop by after work? I want to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Things" He smiled "Don't worry, just go do your job and I'll see you later."

"Ok" Cameron softly kissed him on the lips and got out of the car.

God, some old habits were so hard to let go of!


End file.
